Putting Up
by phoenix545
Summary: Kakashi is unsure of how Iruka can put up with him.-past mpreg-


**Warnings: past mpreg, motherlyIruka.**

Moto is just an innocent one month old baby who has spiky brown hair and pale skin with black eyes, who is extremely over weight for his age, but hey, it makes him even more adorable. He's pretty much a momma's boy. Preferring his mom to fed him, hold him. Sometimes allowing dad to do those things. His hobbies include getting dad into trouble, eating, getting love from mom, sleeping, and sucking on kunai. Yes, the child was an odd one indeed.

The boy was just sitting up right on the living room floor, sucking on a kunai. Mom was in the kitchen and dad was somewhere else. He was just minding his own business. Though, somewhere in the shadows, someone appeared to be watching him from afar, slowly stalking near. Moto however, didn't seem to care.

The person's eyes narrowed when he got close enough to his target, preparing to attack. Suddenly, Kakashi swooped up the baby into his arms, making Moto squeal, the jounin then fell onto his back, holding up his son into the air, smiling. He laughed, hugging the stubby body to his chest. Moto also let out a few giggles.

"You shouldn't do that you know." Iruka said, pointing a wooden spatula at his husband "You're going to throw out your back! You're not as young as you may think!" Kakashi rolled his visible eye.

"I won't throw out my back!" he protested, going back to playing with his son.

* * *

A few days later. Kakashi was doing the exact same stunt. Moto was unaware of his presence as he stalked slowly near before attacking. When he picked his son and tried to do the exact same thing as last time, but then he felt a sharp pain shoot through his spin, causing him to fall onto his side, thankfully, not able to hurt Moto.

* * *

"What did I tell you." Iruka asked as he applied cream to the silver haired males back to help with the pain. Kakashi side into the pillow on the couch.

"To not do that."

"Why."

"Because I'm not as young as I may think."

"And was I right." the jounin sighed again.

"Yes, yes you were right." the chunin smiled slightly. He sometimes wondered who the real baby was, Moto or Kakashi. It was hard to tell sometimes.

"I'm going to go put away the cream and check on Moto, stay here." the brunette said as he walked out of the living-room only to come back a few minutes later. "How's the pain?" he asked, rubbing the pale back lovingly. Kakashi prepped up on his elbows, giving a slight visible smile because he didn't have a mask that just spelled trouble. Before Iruke could react, the other turned onto his back then wrapped his arms around the chunin's neck, bringing their lips together for a soft yet passionate kiss. "K-kakashi!" Iruka tried to protest as the other lifted him up onto his lovers chest. The kiss continued before the jounin pulled away smiling, pressing their foreheads together, looking into those, beautiful brown eyes.

"Thank you so much for making all of my dreams come true." he whispered lovingly. If it wasn't for Iruka, Kakashi was sure he would have killed himself by now. Iruka gave him everything he's always wanted. Iruka agreed to go out with him. Iruka had said yes when he proposed. Iruka carried his child around for nine months. Iruka went through back breaking labor to bring his child into existence. Iruka stayed with him the entire time. Kakashi honestly doesn't know what he did to deserve someone like the brunette.

Iruka rolled his eyes playfully "You're silly," he said softly before bring their lips together "But I love you." they kissed for another period long time, pulling away only for air. Kakashi then let out a hiss of pain.

"Damn, is this how you feel after we have sex?" Iruka blushed, smacking his husband on the side of his head, sliding off his chest.

"You're such a pervert."

"Yeah, but I'm your pervert." yep, the jounin will never know how Iruka manged to handle the stuff he handles, but he couldn't be happier that he could.

* * *

 **terrible ending but i tried ;-;  
**

 **anyway XD,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this story enough to check out some of my others:3!**

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


End file.
